


Silence In The Library

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [303]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, accidental doctor who crossover is accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for The Librarians. 88.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In The Library

“There is Silence in the Library.”

It was the way Jenkins said it that caught Eve’s attention.  “Jenkins?  Everything okay?”

Jenkins was staring at nothing, his hands gripping the side of the table as if it was the only thing holding him up.  Eve slowed her approach as she realized the old man was so tense he was almost shaking with the effort.  “Jenkins?  Are you okay?  Where’s Jones, wasn’t he with you?”

Again, that strange voice, made worse because it came from a familiar face.  “Ezekiel Jones has left the Library.  Ezekiel Jones has been saved.”

Eve reached out, telegraphing every movement, and nudged Jenkins’ arm.  

He gasped, as if coming up for air.  “Colonel,” he panted in his usual rushed cadence.  “Colonel, you’ve got to be quick.  They’re here, and the Library is defending itself, but it…”

“What?” Baird cut in.  “What’s here?”

Jenkin’s eyes were on fire. “The Vashta Nerada.  The come in the books, and the Library is sealing itself up to protect us all.”  He was shuddering, taking in air in great big gasps.  “It’s using me to…Colonel, find the others, if they can be found, and get out.”

Colonel Baird tightened her grip on his arm.  “No, if the Library’s under attack, we need to counter, I’m the Guardian.”

“Then Guard your Librarians,” he snarled.  “Find them, get out.  And Colonel.  Count the shadows.”  Another shuddering gasp, and his eyes glazed over, refocusing once again on a point in the middle distance.  “There is Silence in the Library.”

Eve turned and ran.


End file.
